Reunited
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: During a sleepless night Axel takes a drive and gets kidnapped by a group of people who are testing chemicals on dogs. In the meantime Axel gets reunited with someone from his past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Past Times

It was late at night at Road Rover HQ. It was a peaceful night as all were sleeping except one. Hunter had awaked from his sleep in the middle of the night. He looked over and saw Colleen still asleep; both have been married for a few months now. He was happy he hadn't woke her up. He glanced around their room. After they came back from their honeymoon the whole team had surprised them with their new room. It was a lot bigger and had their stuff in it along with a large bed and framed copy of their wedding photo that showed both of them standing together in each others arms hung over their bed. They were both surprised at the surprise they gave them. Hunter then felt thirsty so he carefully got out of bed and walked to their mini frig and took out a bottle of water. He drank it down feeling refreshed after finishing it. He then heard a noise outside the room. He walked over to the door and opened it. He saw nothing in the hall but heard another sound coming from down the hall. Hunter kept following it till he found it coming from the rec room.

He entered and saw the TV on and a rover was awake. Hunter walked around the couch and saw who was awake, "Axel?"

Axel turned to Hunter, "oh hey Hunter what are you doing awake?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Hunter said sitting down. "I needed something to drink, you?"

Axel sighed, "can't sleep, no matter how hard I try I just can't fall asleep."

"How long have this been going on for?" Hunter asked.

"Couple of days," Axel said.

"Do you have a clue on how it started?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe, it's probably the dream I had the night before it happened. in it I was with Ariel again," Axel said. Ariel is the dog that Axel had traveled with and loved before he became a Rover.

"Oh Colleen told my about that, how close were you two?" Hunter said.

"Very, I loved her very much as did she too," Axel said. "Having her with me was the best thing that ever happen to me."

"Colleen told me that you were searching for her, how's that going?" Hunter said.

"No trace of her at all yet," Axel said. "Sometimes I still wonder how my life would have been if we didn't separate that one day. If I had know that we went in two direction I would have stuck with her."

Hunter put his hand on Axel's shoulder, "you ok?"

Axel nodded, "yes I'll be fine."

"What was your dream about?" Hunter asked.

"We were both together again we were both regular dogs in a open field. I kept telling her how much I missed her and then she said we will be together some day. After that dream I couldn't sleep anymore then till now. I'm not sure that dream meant anything or not," Axel explained.

Hunter spoke, "why haven't you told us about this?"

"Didn't want to worry anyone," Axel said.

Hunter then looked at a nearby clock, it was two in the morning. "I'm going to go back to bed are you going to be ok by yourself?"

Axel nodded, "I'll be fine I spent two nights like this so I'll be fine."

Hunter sat up, "Ok see you in the morning." Hunter walked out of the room.

Axel just stared at the TV not really interested in what was on. His thoughts were on Ariel now. He closed his eyes and thought back to when they first met

_The day was perfect Axel didn't know what city he was in but it was really nice. The weather was perfect as he started walking down a alley. He thought it was going to be another day but then he saw another Akita sleeping. From the looks of it, it was a female. She started to wake up and she saw him, "hello," she said._

_"Hi," Axel said. He then started walking away._

_"What's your name?" she said._

_Axel stopped and turned around, "Axel."_

_"My name's Ariel," She said. Axel continued walking. Ariel caught up with him, "where you going?"_

_"Anywhere I take myself," Axel said. _

_"Need company?" Ariel asked._

_Axel shook his head, "no I travel alone." He then began walking again. He didn't know that Ariel was following him. He soon noticed and tried his best by out running her trying to lose her but she caught up with him every time. This went on for a while until one day he talked to her. They were in an alley, "why do you keep following me?"_

_"Because I don't want to be alone," Ariel said. She got closer to him. " And besides I kind of like you now"_

_Axel was caught off guard at that remark. "y…you do?"_

"_Yes, even though you try to lose me I'll always be right behind you," Ariel said._

_Axel then began having second thoughts about traveling alone. "Where did you come from?" _

"_I was born a stray, all I had were both of my parents. They were both the best to me I soon lost both of them a year after I was born. My mother was hit by a car trying to get me to safety, and my dad got in a fight with another dog trying to protect me. I lost them both in one day. I was able to survive cause they taught me how," Ariel explained._

_Axel felt sad for her. He told her his story and she felt the same for him. Axel spoke, "you know if you still want to we can travel together."_

_Ariel was happy hearing that, "sure." They both walked together, their single journey had became a couple's journey._

Axel opened his eyes and remembered he was in the rec room. He looked at the clock and was shocked it was five-thirty. _'Whoa did I actually fall asleep? Or did that memory take that long?' _Axel thought. Not feeling the least bit tired he got up and walked to his room, _'maybe a little drive will help,' _Axel thought. Every week Axel would get up early in the morning and took a drive around when he needed to clear his mind. He changed into some jeans, a white shirt, a jacket and some shoes. He walked into the hanger and uncovered a motorcycle he and Exile worked on for a while. He got on, started it and drove out of HQ. Little did he know that his life would be in danger and he would be reunited with an old friend.

**_A/N: hope you like. this is first time we look into Axel past with his first encounter with Ariel. the second chapter will be out soon._**


	2. New Problem

Chapter 2: New Problem

It was still pretty dark when Axel drove into the city. No one would be out in this time of the day. As he continued driving his mind began to clear some. Even though his mind was clear he still kept on thinking about Ariel. He stopped by a nearby vending machine and bought a root bear to drink. He leaned against a wall started drinking and thinking. _'Why is Ariel on my mind still?' _he thought. He started going through his memories of him and her and stopped at their first date. He smiled as he remembered that day.

_It was a warm summer day Axel and Ariel were resting in a park that was almost empty. They have been traveling together for a week now and they grown to each other's company. Axel started taking a liking to Ariel but he didn't show it yet. He liked all the time he spent with her and Ariel felt the same. He spoke, "hey Ariel you know I really like spending time with you."_

_"Me too Axel," Ariel said._

_"I was wondering…why don't we go out to a fair I sometimes go to and have fun," Axel said._

_"You mean like a date?" Ariel said._

_"Yes," Axel said._

_"Yes then," Ariel said._

_Axel was happy at hearing the reply. "Good it's later on today, lets go." They both got up and started walking._

_Sometime later they were at the country fair, Ariel was amazed at the way it looked. "Axel this looks wonderful."_

_"I know this is only the beginning," Axel said. They walked in and Axel showed her some of the things the place had to offer. They spent hours walking around, they were petted by some of the people there and got some handouts of food there, which Ariel took a liking to. Soon they were both resting when Ariel spoke, "Axel this day has been perfect today thank you."_

_"Your welcome, it isn't over yet," Axel said._

_"What is still left?" Ariel said. _

_"The singing contest," Axel said. He started walking and Ariel followed. They soon were on a hill in front of a stage and soon the music played. As Ariel listened she started to like it. She loved every song they heard. There was one song they heard that brought them closer. It was called 'Me and You' by Kenny Chesney._

_Ordinary no, really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny  
We were meant to be  
Me and you_

_Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you_

_Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to_

_Every day I live  
Try my best to give  
All I have to you  
Thank the stars above  
That we share this love Me and you_

_Every day, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way  
I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to_

_Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last  
Get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you_

_After hearing that song it made them closer to each other._

_"Axel these songs are beautiful, thanks for showing me all this," Ariel said._

_"Anytime," Axel said. Inside now when he looked at her he was feeling love for her. 'I don't know why but I love her now,' he thought. He didn't want to say but he had to let it out, "Ariel."_

_She turned to him, "What is it Axel."_

_"I don't know why but ever since we started traveling together I started having feelings for you, they grown and until now it changed. Ariel what I'm saying is I love you," Axel explained._

_Ariel was surprised that he said that but she was also happy, "Axel I love you too."_

"_You do," Axel said surprised._

"_Yes I love being with you," Ariel said._

"_I love being with you too," Axel said. They both nuzzled each other. They soon fell asleep._

Axel's thought was interrupted as he heard a dog cry. He walked around the corner and saw two people carrying a dog, which was struggling in their grasp. Axel was close enough to hear them talk after they put the dog on a truck they had.

"Man what's with all dogs again?" One of them asked.

"The boss has to test some chemicals and he choose to use dogs for his experiments," the other one said.

Axel was shocked at hearing this. He was about to stop them but he heard them say something. "Well that's enough dogs, lets head back to the base." They both agreed and got in the truck. Axel got on his motorcycle and started to follow them. After following for a long time the truck entered a large old abandoned building outside the city and a long way away from HQ. The building looks like it goes underground as well. Axel then began making a recording of his location what was going on but he was interrupted as he heard a gun shot near him. He had been spotted, he sent the message to HQ. He started to drive away. He soon found out he was being followed. He heard gunshots behind him. After a few minutes the gunfire stopped. Axel looked into the mirror on the cycle and saw on pulling out a RPG. Axel eyes widened as he saw it. He instantly jumped off the bike before it exploded into flames. Axel was able to regain his balance and saw the people in the truck get out and rush him. Axel caught the first one and threw him. The second one threw a punch but Axel caught it punched him in the gut and did a spin kick to his head. Two more were coming towards him and Axel did a roundhouse kick knocking them back. One grabbed Axel from behind, Axel broke free and judo flipped him. Then all of a sudden Axel felt a sting in his neck. He started to feel woozy and soon everything went black.

**_A/N: Hope you all like. chapter 3 will be out soon._**


	3. Reunited

Chapter 3: Reunited

It was morning time when all the Rovers woke up. They all proceeded to have breakfast. When they all got their Hunter noticed Axel wasn't there at all. "Has anyone seen Axel?"

Exile spoke, "he's probably out on one of his drive, and ever since we finished that motorcycle he has been doing it every week. He always stays out till noon."

Everyone seemed to understand and went to eat their breakfast.

The Master was observing what his satellites picked up and soon found a message. He played it and gasped at the end of it. He then noticed the situation that Axel had discovered. "I have to alert the Rovers on this." "**Rover Report To The Briefing Room We Have An Emergency.**"

The Rovers had finished their breakfast when they heard the message and ran to the briefing room.

The Master spoke, "Rovers we have an emergency on our hands."

Hunter spoke, "Shouldn't Axel be here by now?"

Master spoke, "you see Hunter." Master then played the message he saw.

Axel's face was on the screen, he spoke. _"Ok Master if you get this alert the Rovers, while I was out on my drive I saw two guys taking a dog. They have been kidnapping dogs to use for testing purposes. I followed them and they lead me to an abandon building on the outskirts of town. I put the location of it on this message if don't come back before…" _a gunshot was heard in the message and the message ended.

Master spoke, "I haven't heard from Axel yet and I fear the worst. I pinpointed his location and he's in the same location as he sent in the message. I fear he was captured them. You mission Rovers is to go and rescue Axel and stop whatever plans these men are doing, good luck.

Hunter turned to the others, "**Let Hit The Road Rovers**." They all left for the Hanger. They decided to take two vehicles. Hunter and Colleen took the street rover, while the rest took the cloud rover, and soon they were off.

**The Building on the outskirts of town**

Inside the abandon building were a group of men under the order of a scientist named Roger were planning things. Roger was in his labs when some of his men came in. "Sir," one said.

"How did things go outside," Roger said.

"We had a follower we pursuit but we had to use our only RPG on him," he said.

"So he's dead?" Roger said.

"No, he put up a good fight but we got him. He's one of those Rovers," He said.

This seemed to catch Rogers interest, "Oh I think he could be useful."

"How long till your experiment starts?"

"Probably another day," Roger said.

**Meanwhile**

_It was another beautiful day as Axel and Ariel walked around. They have been together for a couple of months now and their love for each other has grown. They continued walking till they reached an alley to rest. "So Ariel where now?" Axel said._

_"I don't know. Let just rest and not worry about it," Ariel said._

_"Hey Ariel, what are we truly looking for. I mean we've been traveling for a couple of months and I was wondering what are looking for?"_

_"I don't know maybe it's one of those questions that can't be answered," Ariel said._

_"Maybe one day…" Axel was interrupted when he heard tires screech. He looked over and saw a truck with some people coming out and running to them. Axel knew who they were. "Ariel dog catchers we have to run!" they got up and ran away. They came to a divided path. Axel went right and kept running. It took some time but he soon stopped. He was out of breath, "Ariel are you…Ariel?" Axel looked around but she wasn't there. "Ariel!" he yelled but no answer. He retraced his steps but he couldn't find her. He spent the next few hours trying to find her but as bad as he wanted to he couldn't. He was alone again to face the world by himself again. He was heartbroken; the dog he loved was nowhere to be found. He soon gave up looking and went, he went to sleep that night with a broken heart. _

That was the saddest memory Axel had. He felt something nudge him on his shoulder. Axel opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a cell. _'I must be in that building I discovered,"_ he thought. He felt another nudge and looked over and saw another dog next to him. She was a Akita like him but she has darker fur then he did. He took a look at her. She looked familiar. "Do I know you?"

She remained silent, then it struck Axel. _'It couldn't be,"_ Axel thought. "Ariel?" he said.

That seemed to get her attention, _"Axel?" _She barked.

Axel nodded, "Ariel!" he hugged her and she was happy.

"_Axel I missed you," _Ariel said.

"I missed you too Ariel," Axel said. He had tears in his eyes.

**Back with the Rovers**

The Rovers had made it to the destination and were looking over the building. It had a reinforced fence and some old guard towards. Apparently empty. The building was big. There were some people guarding the entrance it would be tricky trying to get in. Hunter turned to the others, "Ok does anyone have any ideas on how to get in?" the others shook their heads. "Lets move closer," they moved in and were behind a big rock just a few meters from the entrance. They needed a distraction so they could get inside. Then all of a sudden a loud sound came from inside the building. The guards in front went inside to see what was going on. This was the was the Rovers chance, they ran inside and looked for an entrance. A small hole that they all could fit through. Before they went in Hunter spoke, "Ok we'll spilt up. Me and Colleen will look for Axel, Exile you Blitz, Shag, And Muzzle look for their boss. We'll link up after we find Axel."

They all nodded and started to move inside.

**Meanwhile**

Axel and Ariel spent the first few minutes in silence then Ariel asked Axel what happened to him. He explained how the rover saved him and he became a member and all of the time he spent with them, the members among them and everything else. _"Wow Axel you have a wonder life now," _Ariel said.

"I know but…Ariel I'm sorry if I would have known you weren't behind me we would have still been together," Axel said.

"_But Axel you wouldn't have the life you have now if you did," _Ariel said.

Axel sighed, "your right but I still want to be with you. Hey Ariel how about after we get out of this you come back to HQ. I'm sure the Master will let you join the team."

"_As long as we can still be together I'll do it,"_ Ariel said.

Axel smiled then heard footsteps. Soon a guard was walking by and looked at Axel. Then all of a sudden a loud sound was heard and shook the building. The guard lost his balance and then Axel rushed grabbed him and knocked the guard out. He grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. He pulled the guard in and checked him. He didn't seem to be well armed and had no radio. He took off his jacket and tied his arms the best he could. He then kneeled down to Ariel, "Ariel I'm sorry but I have to find a way out, so I want you to wait and I'll come back for you."

"_Axel just be careful," _She said.

"I will," Axel said. He then ran down the hall.

**_A/N: hope you like. i think this story will be short. ch. 4 will be out soon._**


	4. Don’t mess with

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait, it's just that i been busy with things and worst of all i had writers block._**

Chapter 4: Don't mess with

The explosion came from the lab as the guards rushed in. they found that everything was messed up. "Roger you all right?!" one of the guards asked.

Roger appeared unharmed, "Yes just had a mix up with chemicals and had a reaction." Then the lights started flickering. "That explosion must have messed up the electricity, find the breaker and fix it." The guards understood and left.

Hunter and Colleen were sneaking through the base undetected so far. Colleen spoke, "Huntie where are we suppose to search?"

Hunter shook his head, "I don't know, we have to keep looking." They then noticed the lights started to flicker.

Colleen spoke, "Blimey what's going on?"

Hunter spoke, "I don't know maybe…wait you hear that?" they kept walking till they neared a corner and heard footsteps getting closer. Colleen motioned that she would handle it. As soon as the person came around the corner Colleen launched at it but to her surprise the lights went out leaving the hall completely dark. Colleen felt the person struggle against her as they rolled around on the floor trying to pin one another. After a few minutes Colleen had pinned him and was about to knock him out when the lights came back on. She gasped as she saw Axel underneath her. "Blimey Axel I'm sorry." She got off and helped him up.

"It's all right I'm just glad I found you guys," Axel said.

Hunter walked up to them, "how did you escape?"

"Lets say that a guard came too close to me," Axel said.

"Well that's good," Hunter said.

"Wait I found the area where they're keeping all the dogs," Axel said.

"Where are they," Colleen asked.

"Come on," Axel said running down the way he came from. After a few minutes

Exile's group sneaked around with success of not being detected. It seemed that the explosion had made a clear path. They soon found a huge opening area, and they were what appeared to be a ledge. They crept over and saw a huge lab in the center. They found them self's on the second level. They looked around and saw a number of guards in the area. Exile spoke, "Ok I need to report this to Hunter." Exile pulled up his comm.

Axel led Hunter and Colleen to the area where the dogs were. When they got there Axel looked around for Ariel and found her not there.

Colleen looked at all of the dogs in the cells, "Blimey I never thought they could take this many."

"I know," Hunter said. Hunter looked at Axel. "What are you looking for Axel?"

"Oh no, she was just here," Axel said still looking.

"Who?" Hunter asked.

Axel turned to Hunter, "she was here…Ariel was right here."

Hunter and Colleen were shocked at hearing that. Colleen spoke, "Ariel? You mean she was here?"

Axel nodded, "yes I was in the same cell as her, I escaped and told her to wait here."

Hunter's comm. rang and he answered, "What's up Exile."

Exile's voice was heard_, "Comrade we found huge lab and were right above it. I think we see leader, have you found Axel?"_

"Yes we did and we found where they're keeping the dogs, we're going to try to get them out of here; try and see if you guys can handle them we'll try to join you soon," Hunter explained.

"_All right comrade…wait they brought in a dog,"_ Exile said.

This caught Axel's attention, he said into the comm. "what does the dog look like?"

They waited for a few seconds, _"Female, dark fur, Akita…"_ Exile said.

"Ariel…" Axel said. He then ran out of the area.

"Axel wait!" Hunter yelled.

Axel didn't stop at that. _'They better not hurt her,'_ he thought.

Roger had finished with one of his chemicals. One of his guards spoke, "Sir are you sure want to test it now?"

Roger nodded, "yes one of the others reported that that Rover escaped so we may not have that much time. Where's the dog." Roger started putting some into a syringe.

"They're about to bring it in." on cue a door opened and a guard came in carrying an Akita.

Exile's group watched this, "We have to help her"

"How do we get down?" Blitz said.

Exile looked around and saw a staircase, "Over there hurry."

Axel made his way through the base and surprisingly he knew where to go. He soon found himself above the lad near a railing. He looked down and first he saw Ariel being help by a guard. He then looked around the room and saw about twelve guards in the lab, all seemed unarmed. He then saw what looked like their leader standing in front of Ariel with a syringe about to stick her. He had no time to think of a plan, he leaped over the rail and when he was close he kicked it out of the hand and punched him and kicked the guard that was holding her. When Ariel was released he yelled, "Run Ariel!" she then started to run. Axel saw the guards going for him the first one charged but Axel stepped aside and threw him/ he turned and punched another in the face, grabbed him and threw him knocking three down. One had a pole and was about to strike Axel when he froze in his steps, literally. Axel turned and saw Exile's group joining the battle. They soon dispatched them all. Axel spoke, "thanks Exile."

"No problem…where did leader go?" Exile said. They soon saw him running out of the room as more guards came. "Comrade go nab leader we'll handle them."

"Are you sure?" Axel asked. Exile nodded and Axel made his way out of the lab knocking down some of the guards along the way.

He kept following him until they made it to a small hanger where Roger turned and saw Axel. "Well it looks like I'll never be able to test my stuff now."

"You made a big mistake trying to use it on her," Axel said.

"The Akita? Well I would have been doing you a favor by putting that thing out of its misery," Roger said.

That seemed to anger Axel as he charged him, but Roger jumped out of the way and got in a fighting stance. He charged and started punching but Axel managed blocking them all. Axel started fighting back but failed to hit him. Axel grabbed his fist and threw him. Roger flew but managed to roll when he hit the ground. Axel charged but roger stepped aside and tripped Axel. Axel fell to the floor; Roger put his fist back about to punch him. All of a sudden Axel heard a scream; he looked and his eyes widen as he saw Ariel on Roger's back biting his shoulder. Roger started spinning trying to get her off. He grabbed her and threw her. Axel saw her hit the ground and not move. That did it; a fuse was set off in Axel as anger filled him. He got up and rushed him. Roger turned and blocked a punch Axel through but when he did it caused him pain. Axel kicked him in the gut, punched him in the face. Axel grabbed him by his collar and brought him to his face. "You do not hurt the one I love," Axel said.

Axel then pulled his fist back and struck Roger with all his might knocking him out/ he fell to the floor, Axel then ran to Ariel; knelling down to her, "Ariel all you alright?" he didn't get a response. "Ariel please wake up." She then started to come around, _"Axel is that you?"_

Axel was relived she was alright, "yes are you ok?"

Ariel got up, _"yes I'm fine thank you."_

Axel then hugged and they stayed like that till Axel heard a door open. Axel looked and saw they rest of the Rovers come in. Hunter walked up to Axel, "Axel you alright?"

Axel nodded, "yes…so is Ariel."

The Rovers looked and saw Ariel next to Axel. Hunter spoke, "so this is Ariel."

Axle nodded, "yes and I would like to take her back to the base." They all seemed to understand and agreed. They soon gathered all the guards and Roger and called the authorities. They arrested him and they took all the kidnapped dogs back home. They rovers got in their vehicles and started off home with Ariel. For the first time since he lost her Axel felt his love for her again.

**_A/N: hope you all like, one more left and it will be up real soon. and i have bad news since school got back in i will have less time to write my stories, but i'll try._**


	5. Together again

Chapter 5: Together again

The Rovers arrived back at HQ and were in the briefing room as the Master spoke, "Good work Rovers all the dogs that were taken have been returned and the leader has been sentenced for cruelty to animals, your good dogs rovers good, good dogs."

Hunter turned to the others, "To the power of the pack," they all responded in unison, "**AAAAAHHHHHRRRRROOOOO,**"

After that Axel walked up to Master, "Master."

Master noticed Ariel next to Axel, "yes Axel and who's this?"

"This is Ariel she's the dog I traveled with before I became a rover. She has nowhere to go and I was wondering if she can join the team," Axel explained.

Master knew Axel liked her since he brought her there and spoke, "I have no problem with it, she may join."

Axel smiled, "Thank you Master." Axel then started leading Ariel to the Transdogmafier. She entered and the chamber filled with smoke.

She came out on two legs wear the same armor, "Wow this…I can talk."

Axel smiled, "I know isn't it great." She nodded, they both stood in silence then they both hugged each other both with tears in their eyes. "You look so beautiful."

"I missed you so much," Ariel said.

"I never want to lose you again," Axel said.

"Me either," Ariel said.

They both stayed like that till Axel spoke, "come I'll introduce you to the team." They left and found the team eating diner. Axel introduced Ariel to everyone and they introduced them selves.

Hunter spoke, "Welcome to the team Ariel I'm Hunter."

Colleen spoke, "I'm Colleen Huntie's wife."

Exile spoke, "Welcome to team comrade I'm Exile."

Blitz spoke, "Hello I'm Blitz."

Shag spoke, "Ri Rm Rhag."

"What did he say?" Ariel asked.

"He said 'hi I'm Shag'". Axel said. They then started talking about the rovers and their life together so far and gave her a tour of the base. Later on in the night everyone went to bed but Ariel and Axel stayed awake to talk some more.

They were in the rec room sitting at a table both with bottles of water/ Axel spoke, "Ariel what happened that day we were separated?"

"Well when we were running away I ran in the opposite direction of you but I wasn't fast enough. I was caught by them shortly after. I was riding in their truck, but soon they took me to their building. I was able to escape when they were trying to get me out. I kept running till I lost them. Until later I didn't know where I was, didn't know where you were. I thought I never see you again." Ariel explained.

Axel put his hand on hers, "I thought the same thing but were together again that all that matters. So what happened that got you in the situation you were in today?"

"I was traveling all around I didn't know where I was. One day I was resting when two people found me and caught me and took me to that place, the rest you know," Ariel said. "I really glad I was caught or else I wouldn't have found you."

"Me too, I missed you a lot," Axel said.

"Me too," Ariel said.

Their heads got closer till their lips met. They stayed like that till they needed air. Axel smiled, "I wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me too…I love you Axel," Ariel said.

"I love you too Ariel," Axel said.

They stayed in silence for a bit till Ariel spoke, "earlier during your battle I heard what you said to him."

"It was true every word, you mean a lot to me. Would do anything and give up anything to protect you…and I have a way of expressing it," Axel said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ariel asked.

"Be right back," Axel said as he left the room.

Ariel got up and went to the couch and waited for Axel to return. A couple of minutes later he came back with his guitar and sat down next to Ariel. "You play a instrument," Ariel said.

Axel nodded, "Yes I like to play while I sing. The song I'm going to sing expresses how much you mean to me and what I would give for you. It's called 'Don't Take the Girl' by Tim McGraw. Axel started playing his guitar and then started to sing.

_Johnnys daddy was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you dont want her to go but someday youll change your mind  
And johnny said take jimmy johnson, take tommy thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she dont go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please dont take the girl_

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Heres the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Heres the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please dont take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
Theres going to be a little one and she says its time to go  
Doctor says the babys fine but youll have to leave  
cause his mommas fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
Ill gladly take her place if youll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please dont take the girl

Johnnys daddy  
Was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old

Axel finished singing and looked at Ariel. She had tears in her eyes, "Axel that was beautiful."

Axel put his guitar down and held Ariel's hand, "all those would I meant. I would give up anything to keep you with me."

"I Love you so much," Ariel said.

"I love you too Ariel," Axel said. Their lips met again. They broke apart when they needed air. They stayed up longer during the night talking more about other thing, and things from their past till they both fell asleep on the couch. They both glad that after a seperation they finally were together again still in love with each other.

END

**_A/N: hope you al like. i watched the music video for the song and it was good and i understood the words well. my next story will come out soon._**


End file.
